


Every Letter Tells a Story (Berena Alphabet)

by CllrNat



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, Arrive, Berena Alphabet, F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Bernie arrives a full day before Jason’s wedding to Serena’s delight
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 45
Kudos: 180
Collections: Berena Alphabet





	1. Arrive

A for Arrive

As she walked off the plane with her hand luggage slung carelessly over her shoulder, the blonde strode purposely to baggage collection and was overjoyed to see her military kitbag was the first piece of luggage coming around the carousel. 

She was so excited to have arrived without Serena finding out or her blabbing it because she couldn’t lie to her without being caught out, the surprise was going to be maintained but being Bernie she couldn’t contain herself until tomorrow, so instead of heading to Serena’s semi detached she had the taxi take her directly to the hospital in he hope of catching her girlfriend immediately before she leaves. 

Heading straight to their old office she notes the absence of her Serena, but Donna is first to notice her and after approaching Bernie she explains to her that Ms. Campbell is just finishing up in theatre and would most probably head directly to the on-call room for a rest after five hours of performing surgery on her feet. 

Leaving her belongings in the safety of the Consultants Office she runs directly to Pulses to grab them two hot, strong coffees and whatever sugary items they have left for sale, her long legs carrying her ban to AAU swifter than any lift could and she reaches the on-call room in minutes, then proceeds to make herself comfortable and ready to surprise Serena Campbell.

Serena comes out of theatre and removes her leopard print scrub cap while leaning with relief against the wall, the F1 Leah Faulkner, is stood a little too close for comfort hence Serena putting her hands together in front of her. Serena is quite enjoying the flirting and attention but it is getting a little too close for comfort now and she has to do something about it very soon, she excuses herself and heads quickly towards the on-call room.

As she approaches she notices light from under the door but at this time of night she doesn’t care who’s in there and enters anyway, the room is empty apart from spying two Pulses coffees and two pastries, if she didn’t know any better, but no there’s only one person who’d do that, she inhales deeply and suddenly her favourite smell of all times reaches her.

She instantly locks the door and going over to the shower room she enters and cries out loud in excitement at the sight before her, one totally naked ‘blonde job’ Major Bernie Wolfe was waiting with her arms open and two fresh sets of scrubs were lying on the chair by the bed, ‘for after’ Bernie tells her when she sees the typical questioning eyebrow raise. Quickly undressing, Serena slips into the water and those strong waiting arms and as their lips meet she melts slowly into the lithe body.

‘How I’ve wished for this to happen, it isn’t a dream is it Bernie?’

‘Kiss me and find out.’

So she did again and again until all questionable thoughts of anyone else promptly escaped her mind, because her one true love was finally here. They made their way into the bedroom, all fresh, clean and wrapped up in warm towels while they sat on the bed drinking their coffees and ate their sugary snacks to increase their energy levels.

As they lay down together, they ran their questing fingers over bodies they have been missing touching for months, each of them knowing exactly where this was going and not caring less if anyone heard them because they were so thoroughly lost in each other and their desperate need for the other woman to satisfy, here and now.

Hands caressed, teeth nipped, lips kissed while tongues licked and probed, bodies were being rediscovered, nipples tweaked and sucked, while desperate fingers felt their way back to Nirvana, as they entered and brought each other to their peak, Serena shouted out her release, ‘Bernie, mon cheri your home at last,’ this was heard by a certain F1 who’d thought to go to the on-call room a bit too late thankfully.

An instant later and loud enough to make the one who’d been listening falter in her haste to escape the sounds, the blonde who was normally quite reticent showed Serena exactly how much she’d missed her by shouting, ‘Serena j’arrive,’ as she crashes back into her waiting caress.


	2. B for Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Bernie’s birthday and she really doesn’t want a party

Birthday

Never being one to want to be the centre of attention, Bernie Wolfe was terrified of becoming a spectacle for everyone. It’s not as if it’s a major birthday for her, 52 is not important but she was sure her kids and especially her fiancée would attempt to make something of it, probably because she’d not been around for the past two birthdays and also because Serena really enjoyed celebrations and parties. 

The atmosphere on the ward was so fraught and the others could feel it as a palpable energy moving amongst them, that’s why Serena had already been and approached Hansen about the both of them having the weekend of her birthday off, so she could take the ex-army medic away.

Where to take her though, that is the question, the woman had worked in a vast assortment of Countries, however, she’d never mentioned during any of their numerous conversations any one significant place she’d like to visit. Think Campbell, her family probably had less of an idea than her but she could ask Cameron if he had any ideas.

Struggling to think of anything as she sat at her desk, she picked up one of those magazines that come free inside newspapers, and as it was opened it landed on the perfect present for Bernie Wolfe, going onto her private iPad because there was no way she was using the hospital internet, just in case anyone used it and sees the search history and spoiling her surprise.

Typing in the dates already agreed with Hansen, she is delighted to find there are vacancies so gets her bank card out of her purse and instantly books a 4 night stay, then began all the remaining arrangements, something Serena was very good at, within a short time everything had been finalised for a few days time.

Serena knew that Bernie was pissed off about something, but being the verbally repressed communicator she was it was extremely hard for Serena to determine what her problem was. She found she couldn’t even talk to staff on their ward without getting the evil eye off the blonde and doors closing a little more forcefully than usual.

On the rare occasion that they were both actually sitting in their office together the atmosphere could be cut with a knife, almost like the first few days Bernie returned from Kiev all that time ago. Finally deciding she was having enough of this atmosphere, the brunette slowly gets up out of her chair trying not to draw too much attention to her antics, she carefully began closing the blinds on her side of the office and had managed to make it to the door lock before Bernie had actually become aware of her moving about. 

A small smile spreads across the blondes face, knowing the usual results of this action on behalf of her co-lead and partner, but this time Serena is not in a playful mood, she’s very far from it, she feels like telling Bernie that she has a good mind to spank her until she behaved and grew up. However, the Major may just like that particular form of discipline, that thought causing a corresponding smirk to arrive on the brunette’s face.

Once all the blinds are closed, Serena swiftly turns Bernie’s chair around until they were facing one another, instantly shocking the blonde by straddling her thighs and plonking herself down on her lap and placing her hands on Bernie’s shoulders. Feeling those muscles flicker under her familiar touch, knowing exactly how her lover's body reacts to her touch, moving her head closer to the blondes ear, she can feel the anticipation take hold throughout Bernie’s body, her own is reacting strongly to the proximity to her lover, but she needs to remain resolute just this once.

Whispering sweetly into the blonde’s ear, she murmurs, ‘See this body, if you want another chance to get your hands on it then you’d better tell me right now, what the bloody hell is the matter with you and don’t you dare tell me nothing Berenice or that’s it for us. I can’t and won’t put up with this behaviour any longer.’

‘I don’t want a party and I know you and everyone else are plotting one and I can’t cope with that thought and I’ve never liked them and ……..’ That was one of the longest sentences Bernie had ever said especially when she’s upset and anxious. ‘Oh Bernie, Bernie, Bernie,’ Serena says laughing out loud as she kisses the lovely dope of a woman underneath her between each and every word. 

‘What am I going to do with you, my darling? Kissing her with more passion this time and eventually gaining entry to her mouth with her questing tongue. After coming up for breath, Serena holds her beautiful face in her hands, looks deeply into those coffee coloured eyes and spoke slowly, ‘I know you don’t like parties and crowds, that’s why you aren’t having one. You’ve become paranoid over seeing me talking to staff asking me what’s up with your behaviour.’

Bernie gives a rather shy smile as she blushes, then wraps her arms around Serena’s waist and buries her nose into that delightful cleavage before her, while mumbling her own form of apologies to Serena’s boobs. They have one more passionate kiss before unlocking the door but keeping the blinds drawn.

‘Feeling better now, Major Wolfe?’ Serena asks her after returning to her own chair, directly opposite the blonde. ‘Yes thank you, Ms. Campbell. Coffee?’ Bernie asks as if nothing untoward had occurred. ‘That’d be delightful, thank you darling,’ was almost said to her back as she almost fled the office in embarrassment, hearing Serena’s chuckle following her to the lift. Serena had managed to allay the staff's worries while Bernie had gone on the coffee run and the atmosphere drastically improved on AAU upon her return. 

The days running up to Bernie’s birthday flew by without any dramas and just when she thought nothing was going to happen, Serena handed her an envelope with her instructions:

A small weekend case  
Warm clothes for 4 days   
Swimming costume  
Passport 

That was it. Nothing else was forthcoming, because when Serena wanted to keep a secret, boy could she keep it. She was determined that nobody was going to ruin this time they were going to spend alone.

On the morning before her birthday they were up early and on the train to the airport, Bernie was pleasantly surprised to note they’d be flying from Bristol, it was so much better than having to get to the London airports. She was still unsure where they were going until they finally checked in at the Norwegian Air desk for flights to Helsinki, baggage checked in, then it was off to relax in the Executive Lounge to wait for their flight to be called. 

Serena still continues with that air of mystery around their eventual destination, while the blonde attempts to play twenty questions; just like an excited child but happy she’s not being forced to go and lie by a pool in the sun. On arrival at the airport, they depart with their bags and see a man dressed to be well protected from the cold outside holding a placard with the names ‘The Wolves’ written on it, completely oblivious about the misspelling of Bernie’s name and automatic assumption that they’re a couple.

He takes their cases and escorts them outside to a vehicle that has Serena quaking in her boots and Bernie was almost jumping for joy, if all her presents were like this she’s going to really enjoy her time away. They mounted an automatic sledge, minus the dogs, then their driver Lars, ensured they were warm by covering them in furs and blankets for the trip.

‘Serena? Is it Father Christmas Serena? Serena? Will we be going to Santa’s Workshop Serena?

Laughing at her partner’s way of lightening the mood she just replied ‘You’ll find out soon enough darling, please relax and enjoy the ride.’

As they approached some lights the signage grew larger minute by minute until Bernie was able to read:

IGLOO VILLAGE RESORT  
HOME OF THE AURORA BORIALIS  
WATCH THE NORTHERN LIGHTS FROM INSIDE YOUR OWN IGLOO

Serena sees the excitement take hold and as Bernie turns to look at her she says:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING XX


	3. C is for Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overcoming cowardice and fear

C for Coward

‘Romance is blossoming on AAU and everyone can see it apart from those two’ Fleur mutters out loud, as she’s stood next to Donna at the nurses station. She’d been called down from her ward to check out a pregnant woman and her almost due baby, who seemed restless and determined to arrive early, she was just writing her notes up directly onto the computer before returning to Obstetrics. 

She’d seen a Bernie arrive on the ward looking quite nervous and walking past them at speed making directly for their office, while trying to keep ahead of an obviously frustrated Serena Campbell.

‘Now there’s a prime example of what I was just saying Nurse Jackson,’ as she tilts her head in their direction.

The blinds are swiftly drawn and the door shut firmly behind them, nothing unusual there for the two Consultants who are regularly seen to do this for some peace and quiet while completing paperwork, but this time both of the women at the nurses station knew that something was amiss.

‘So Bernie, what was that Hansen spoke to you about downstairs?’ Serena asks, attempting but failing miserably to be nonchalant about it. 

‘Oh just this, if you must know’ as she carefully hands the glossy brochure regarding a new state of the art, military trauma unit due to be built and opening in Kiev, Ukraine. Bernie couldn’t quite bring herself to look Serena in the eyes, she can feel the shock and disappointment from the other woman boring through her skull. 

‘Why would he do that, when our own unit has only just opened Major? Did you ask him to look for other opportunities for you, is half my ward and your own trauma unit not enough for you Major Wolfe?’ Serena’s words are harsh and to the point, direct and hard hitting, hoping to hurt the other woman just the same as she is hurting right now.

‘Serena, he just ….’. Serena didn’t give Bernie any time to finish off her sentence. ‘I thought we had something good going on here on AAU Bernie, I thought we were friends.’ The sight of the deflated woman before her almost caused Bernie to flee but she was fixed to her chair by the hurt look in those gorgeous brown eyes that took her breath away.

‘We are friends, I hope we are more than that Serena. I haven’t said yes to Hansen, he asked me to consider it and I said I need to see you first.’

‘Yes, but you haven’t said no to him have you meaning you are thinking about it, you haven’t told him you’re happy where you are, happy with those you work with, happy being here with me, oh!’ At that revelation, Serena reaches for the door and flees before she says too much more and ruins their friendship altogether. 

Bernie doesn’t close the door, but just slumps down miserably in her seat muttering, ‘shit, shit, shit, you idiot’ over and over again, until Fleur, with her brightly painted lips comes swaggering into the office, closing the door behind her and plonking her very pert bottom onto the settee, leaning forward to expose her cleavage and rested her elbows on her knees.

‘Soooo,’ Fleur asks that one word, letting it sound out for at least 10 seconds. Bernie looks up through tear filled eyes, on the point of crying but still managing to hold them all in, she raised an eyebrow and passed the brochure over for her to look at. ‘So, this is what has upset the beautiful Serena Campbell, she will be totally devastated, you do realise that don’t you Major?’

Bernie’s trembling bottom lip still prevents her from communicating verbally just yet, so she simply shakes her head as she covers her face with her hands. ‘Don’t you, then just think a little harder Ms. Wolfe, when have you ever seen the indomitable Serena Wendy Campbell act like that? I will just leave you to have a hard think about this while I go and find my friend, who obviously needs consoling.’ At that Fleur stands, looks directly at Bernie with that look she can give when disappointed with her F1’s, does an immediate about face that any soldier would be proud of and storms out of the room, leaving Bernie to feel she still had her head attached after two people storming out on her.

Donna notices Fleur leaving the Consultants Office the same way as Serena had not long ago, what the heck was going on around here, Donna really needed to know, just because she can’t help herself, being a nosy cow and all. Making sure that Xavier Duval and all her nursing staff were fine she felt able to leave her station for a few minutes and ensure Bernie was alright in there.

Serena had been so bloody angry she took the lift directly to the Management floor and made her way to Henrik Hansen’s Office. Noting the CEO was in there, she knocked harshly on his door then barged in before he’d even given permission to enter. He was astonished to see a thoroughly flustered but angry Head of AAU and his own Deputy CEO stalk straight into his office, closing his door harder than she initially intended to, then completely ignoring the chairs in front of his desk, she stood title with her hands on her hips wanting to scream and rant at him, but all that managed to come out was ‘how could you Henrik?’, then she collapsed sobbing into his guest settee.

The quiet Swede hadn’t said a word as yet, he stands slowly and proceeds to make two coffees, then brings them over to where she is seated and places a cup in front of her, the delicious smell catching her attention, as he lowers his tall frame into a chair directly across from her and just sipped his own coffee, while waiting patiently for her to elaborate on her outburst.

Taking a few sips of the delicious coffee he keeps for special occasions Serena slowly manages to get her temper under control and giving a weak smile to her friend she thanks him meekly, knowing her behaviour of a moment ago was thoroughly inappropriate, but unable to control her feelings.

With a small smile on his face he asks, ‘to what do I owe this pleasure, Ms. Campbell?’ Henrik’s soft tones calmed her down, especially since he used her formal rather than her first name. Henrik Hansen was far from stupid and knew his right hand woman probably better than she knew herself, he’d noticed the strong bond and connection that developed between her and the Major right from the start, she would never have offered to share her ward with anyone else before, she struggled when Ric went down to help her out in times of a shortage, but then Ric got on even his nerves most days with his supercilious attitude.

Serena just stared at him and raised her eyebrow questioningly, letting Henrik know she wasn’t fooled and certainly wasn’t stupid. He took a slow breath to compose himself then declared, ‘the RAMC requested her specifically, plus it isn’t for very long, just a few months.’

Not really stunned at his calmness but affronted is more the word Serena states, ‘Months Henrik, just a few months! Our very own trauma unit has only just opened itself and she is this hospital’s only TRAUMA CONSULTANT,’ the last said with such force it probably came out as capitals. ‘Isn’t there anyone else available and how does her leaving us benefit Holby Trust?’

Meanwhile back downstairs, Donna entered the Consultants Office with two bottles of water and an apple for the Doctor, knowing how much she enjoys them. Closing the door quietly she hands the Apple and water over, then perches on the arm of the settee right by the door, to prevent intrusion, ‘Wanna talk?’ After taking a large breath in, then exhaling slowly, Bernie lifts her head up to finally look the caring nurse in the eyes. ‘I haven’t even done anything and I’m in the bad books.’

‘All I noticed was two quite annoyed Consultants storm out of here, any reason for that?’ Bernie slowly pushes the brochure across her desk towards the nurse, who picks it up and starts to read it. Bernie sits and carefully watches all the reactions and expressions flitting across Donna’s face and knows something is coming that she isn’t going to like. ‘Are you seriously considering this secondment so soon after our own has opened? What did Serena say? Oh I bet she was devastated at the thought of her losing….. oops, never mind me.’

Bernie just stares at Donna open mouthed, ‘why would Serena be devastated at the thought of me going away for a few months?’

‘You really are quite oblivious to each other’s feelings aren’t you? I think Serena’s finally realised the strength of her feelings for you and that’s why she ran out of here. What did she say to you before leaving?’ Bernie thought about it for a minute before stating, ‘something about being happy here with her, also Fleur said something about how she’s reacted too, oh!’ Realisation crosses Bernie’s face and a huge smile appeared across it. 

Donna nods, smiles and rises to leave muttering ‘my work is done here,’ with Bernie making her aware she would not appreciate having any of this business appear on 

the rumour mill. The nurse gives assurances especially as she felt like Cupid at the moment, saying ‘good luck’ as she leaves Bernie to lick her wounds and stew over her woes.

Back up in the CEO’s office, Serena had discussed many things with Henrik, until he looked her squarely in the eyes and announced ‘as a friend Serena, do you think you can be honest with me about Major Wolfe and your reactions to the secondment please?’

‘Ok Henrik, I don’t understand it fully myself, so how can I explain it to you if I can’t explain it to my own mind?’

‘Let’s try a different tack then. You came up here all fired up and angry after finding out I’d spoken to Ms. Wolfe about a secondment, yes?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why? Why were you angry? What made you upset? Do you actually know why?’

‘No ….. yes.’

Henrik just tilted his head in a questioning way that she completely understood, then she stared at him as an ‘Oh’, took over her face as realisation finally dawned on her. ‘Oh my god Henrik!’ She exclaims as a hand flies to the pendant at her throat. He sat back in the chair with his fingers steepled and a smug look on his face. ‘Will that be all Serena? Tell Ms. Wolfe my door is always open when she is ready to decline my offer.’ At that dismissal Serena decided she needed some fresh air, thanked Henrik for his time and left his office.

She went immediately downstairs and outside to her oftentimes retreat, the Peace Garden for a breath of fresh air and to chat to her dear mum, before going back inside to AAU to find and be completely honest to Bernie about her feelings, no more delay or procrastination.

That’s exactly where Fleur found her after checking all the other places she usually frequents, before finally realising those places were ‘theirs’; hers and Bernie’s, so probably not the best places to go searching for her. ‘Serena darling are you ok?’ She oozes in her cheery French accent, ready to be all fun and uplifting until she sees the look on her face and stops mid breath.

‘Did you know how I felt Fleur be honest with me please?’ Serena’s voice sounds so broken Fleur just wants to take her friend in her arms and hug her. ‘Oh darling, of course I did, but what would you have said if I’d told you?’

‘Oh I don’t know, how could I have said anything when I was so blatantly unaware.’

‘And now.’

‘Fleur, I love her, I’m in love with Major Bernie Bloody Wolfe and I believe I have been since the moment I laid eyes on her.’

‘So why are you sitting out here, when she is sitting totally poleaxed in your office? I believe she’s just come to the same realisation, so you go girl, go get your woman.’

Serena inhales, pushes her hands through her hair, straightens herself out, rises to her feet, hugs Fleur and confidently strides back towards Wyvern Wing, obvious of Henrik watch from the stairs above, a broad smile on his face. She enters the building, catches the lift to AAU to go and meet her fate, no longer scared and frightened of her feelings for her colleague, friend and co-lead partner.

As she walks back onto the ward she sees Bernie standing talking to Nurse Jackson at the nurses station, on noticing Serena the blonde visibly stiffens and tenses up. The brunette continues to walk with total confidence in her step, past the two women and in the direction of their office, ‘a word in the office Major, when you have the time please.’ Serena enters the room and waits for the other woman to arrive.

Ensuring all the blinds are still shut from earlier, as soon as the blonde enters Serena shuts the door and makes sure it is locked.

‘Ser…...ena?’

With total confidence as if explaining an operation to someone she begins. ‘Bernie, I have something I need to say to you, I don’t want you to go to Kiev, there I’ve said it.’

‘Why don’t you want me to go?’ Seeming a lot more confident than she did earlier too, the blonde stands looking directly at her, then her lips, her cleavage and back to her eyes.

‘I … I … because I’ll miss you, I like you have done since the moment we met, I like you a hell of a lot Bernie.’

‘I like you too Serena.’ Bernie is now gaining more confidence because she’s sure Serena feels the same way as her.

‘No, I mean I like, no, I more than like you, Bernie I’m in ….’

‘Yes, Serena.’

‘Ok, no more cowardice, Bernie, I’m in love with you and I don’t want you leaving me even for 9ne day, let alone a few months. Not now I’ve just found you.’ Her hand tenderly reached for Bernie’s face.

‘That’s good then because I love you very much Serena and I’m not going anywhere except home with you. It’s time for both of us to be brave.’

Slowly they step forward towards each other then tentatively lean and as lips meet gently they are lost in each other’s embrace.


	4. D for a Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bernie’s away, Serena realises something important

My Dearest Bernie

I find myself writing this letter to you because you seem determined to keep radio silence as they say and do not reply to any of my missives. 

This is far from the behaviour I have come to expect from you, especially since I thought we had developed a modicum of friendship despite my declaration of love frightening you away. 

I have been so terribly angry at you my darling, but believe me when I say that I’m old enough to know exactly what I want and I am determined to get it, so, when you decide you’ve had enough alone time and self isolation, you have a choice to make.

Just remember, you know where I’ll be and that’s right here waiting for you my beautiful Berenice.

I’ve come to realise one thing while you’ve been away, that is you are my destiny and I love you and only you.

Hurry home to me.

Yours Always and Forever,

Serena xxx


	5. E for Envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bernie received Serena’s letter in D, the Envelope is reused to get them together again

Bernie’s tears slowly began to run down her cheeks as she opened the envelope she’d received on her desk in Kiev. Serena was no longer angry as hell or so it seems, her take it to the grave grudges didn’t seem to apply to her thankfully.

She’d purposely not read any of the emails or texts received from the fabulously talented woman she’d learnt to love, mostly because of her sheer technophobic attitude but more so because she’d rather be hurting inside knowing how her leaving had affected her co-lead and best friend, she also couldn’t bring herself to listen to the numerous voice mails because to hear the anger and pain in the brunette’s voice would have torn the heart right out of her chest.

Self flagellation would have caused her less pain, at least then she’d have a reason to hurt this much. 

It was hard enough being here, the communication was poor, she was treated like some surgical god by the staff here, so they never invited her out being too intimidated by her sheer skills and her previous position in the military scared the scrub pants off them all. 

Bernie was desperately lonely even though she was reticent with them all. She was still a team member but they knew she was hurting badly from something and didn’t know how to help her or whether it would be welcome so they left her alone, making it harder to not think of Serena day in, day out, morning, noon and night. 

The weight fell off her which she couldn’t really afford to lose, she ran herself ragged, barely ate, only seemed to drink coffee, water and whisky, her mental health deteriorated and then to receive this Serena scented envelope with a short but sweet letter enclosed was like nectar to the gods.

She’d read it so many times today she could almost recite it verbatim, she smiled at colleagues quite surprising them all, but immediately after her shift ended she requested an urgent meeting with the CEO of the hospital.

As she paced outside the office, she marched back and forth muttering what she wanted to say before the door finally opened and a smiling CEO stood there waiting for her to enter. Bernie sat down awkwardly while the woman before her smiled, assessing this extremely talented individual sat before her who was a bag of agitated nerves.

‘Major Wolfe, how may I help you?’

Bernie sat there thinking of the best way to broach the topic of her imminent departure. ‘As you know, since I arrived I have worked long shifts, every day to get the Trauma Unit set and ready to run, while training your staff to manage without my presence.’

‘You have done a superb job Major, cutting weeks off the envisaged time for finalisation and opening. Let’s cut to the chase shall we, when do you wish to leave us then?’

‘As soon as I can preferably, I desperately need to get home to someone.’

‘Someone you ran here to escape if I’m not being too presumptuous, hence the harsh working regime to occupy your mind. I’m very familiar with that type of behaviour Major, I did it myself until I became happy and content with who I am. How about the end of the week to get you home before the weekend?’

‘That would be perfect and I can sort out any loose ends.’

‘I’ll get my Secretary to arrange your flight Major and thank you for coming to help us. I’m just sorry your time wasn’t more …. enjoyable here.’

They both stand to shake hands and the CEO visibly saw the Major’s body relax. As Bernie was leaving the room, the CEO quietly said to her;

‘I hope she’s forgiven you Major.’

‘She has thank you.’

For the next few days Bernie was a totally different doctor, the staff took her out for drinks and on the last night a meal had been arranged at a local restaurant, Bernie was happy with freely being herself for a change and left them all with a better impression than she’d given recently. She tried to explain her situation to them all and eventually they all realised her dilemma giving her hugs and unwanted but heartfelt advice before she left.

As Bernie waited in the airport departure lounge she pondered on her next course of action between her and the love of her life who was waiting patiently in Holby for her to return. Patiently may be an understatement but Bernie didn’t want to think negatively since she’s now running back to Serena as fast as she possibly can.

She hasn’t informed anyone of her impending return, the flight certainly wasn’t a long haul job but Bernie’s restlessness was full throttle, the passenger sat next to her could feel the anxiety radiating from her, thinking she was terrified of flying. 

Marching through the airport she has efficiently managed to get all her luggage and nab a taxi to take her directly to Holby City Hospital as quickly as possible, she nervously stared out of the window watching the world pass by, in a Universe of her own.

She was still contemplating her next action when the taxi driver informed her they’d arrived, jumping a little at being brought back to reality quickly, she looked to make sure Serena’s car was in her allotted space before paying the fare and getting out with her luggage.

Now she just needed to get inside without being seen by anyone who would run and blab, she carefully watched the reception and pulses to ensure she could sneak inside and made her way carefully to the on-call room and swiftly turned the lock so they nobody could enter and disturb her.

She texted Dom to see if he was on shift, his prompt response confirmed he was, therefore she asked him to retrieve a parcel from on-call and deliver it for her. She then retrieved the envelope Serena had sent her and put Return to Sender on it, underneath she wrote Look Inside. On the reverse of her own business card she put ‘please come and get me my Darling’ then replaced it for the letter she had hidden in her wallet for safe keeping.

When Dom gave the required signal on the door, Bernie quickly opened it to allow him inside. His face lit up when he laid eyes on the blonde before him and hugged her hard, she asked him about Serena and how she’d managed, he relayed as much as he could but the hardest thing for her to stomach was the petty childishness of the porters that Bernie would remedy as soon as she could. 

Dom took the envelope down to AAU and seeing Serena sat alone in her office he walked over and knocked on the door, when he entered her eyes immediately alighted on her own handwriting and she was shocked to see Dom holding it. 

Almost snatching it out of his hands she read Bernie’s scrawl, the confusion written clearly across her face, Dom was gone without her noticing, she opened the envelope to see Bernie’s card and message, her hand instantly reaching for her necklace as she processed the message and tried to determine where she needed to go.

As if by intuition she dashed out of her office and from the ward, informing Raf she would be unavailable for a while, noticing Dom stood by the desk smirking. She’d never moved so fast and within minutes she was banging on the on-call room’s door.

‘Let me in Bernie, it’s me.’

She didn’t even get to say her name before a long lean arm reached out and pulled her inside, where a set of thin lips pressed hard onto hers until she relaxed into Bernie’s arms intent on staying in them for the rest of her life.


	6. F for Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has returned from Kiev but Serena is giving her the old Campbell treatment until enough is enough

Bernie and Serena were just getting back onto an equal footing with each other as co-leads of AAU and the brand new sparkling Trauma Unit that’s just been finalised and due to be opened, however, their reinstated close friendship was encountering a few more difficulties than normal. 

Serena is still being her more than normal sharp, acerbic self towards Bernie at each and every opportunity available and Bernie as usual, was prepared to absorb everything Serena threw at her, using it as a form of self flagellating penance for causing the brunette the deeply devastating hurt she did by running away to Kiev on secondment and once again failing to fight for what she truly wants against her own self doubt and for not fighting for the woman she so desperately wanted to love.

As Bernie tries to lighten the suffocating atmosphere evident in theatre, Serena insists on reverting to being the ball breaking bitch she was before the blonde appeared and captured her heart, the embittered brunette threw water on all attempts at brevity insisting of continuing the fight she said she’d grow tired of, obviously not.

After the third attempt by Bernie to direct Serena to the best trauma option for the patient currently opened up on the table, the Brunette continued to fight with obstinate fury against anything the blonde advised, until sick to death of her not listening and annoyed because this was her bread and butter, Bernie took one step back removed her gloves, then as she walked away took off her cap, mask and gown throwing it all in the bin, giving one glaringly resigned look behind her at Serena and left the theatre.

Serena was just about to succumb to the blondes insistent suggestion as she noticed the love of her life had stepped back, the movement caused the brunette to hold her bitter tongue and the nasty comment hovering right on the tip of it, especially after seeing the devastating look of utter defeat and resignation in Bernie’s eyes, the banter had been worn down, the flame that Serena so adores in her had finally been extinguished from those gorgeous brown eyes by her vitriolic outbursts.

As if by fate, the patient succumbed to the damage that was too intensive to their body, damage that Major Wolfe could certainly have dealt with, but they flatlined soon after Bernie’s exit and the atmosphere was so thoroughly low you could have heard a pin drop as Serena announced the time of death. 

Everyone left the operating theatre as Serena remained like a statue by the sink, she knew Bernie was right, was nearly always right but she’d still been so angry she just wanted to keep fighting her until the blonde stopped apologising for everything and reacted to her anger, but that wasn’t the Major’s way and it frustrated Serena to death.

Back on the ward Serena looked around but couldn’t see Bernie anywhere, she asked Fletch and Raf who looked at each other to see who would have the unfortunate honour of explaining to her where her co-lead had gone. 

But before either one had to say anything to Serena, Bernie burst through the doors, her face a bland unreadable facade and without acknowledging any of them stood by the nurses station she strides directly to their shared office, slamming the door behind her and shutting the blinds so forcefully they were almost ripped from the windows they covered.

An unusually odd sound started to come from the room about twenty paces away from them, almost as if Wolfe by name wolf by nature it was a definite howl coming from an animal in pain who’d given up the fight, the two men stopped what they were doing and just starred with curiosity at Serena.

With a resigned shrug Serena huffed out loud and bracing herself for what she would find in there she slowly began to walk over while playing with her pendant, taking hold of the door handle she realised it hadn’t been locked so carefully pushing the handle down to give Bernie notice someone was entering she finished opening the door and entered a dark blacked out office.

Slowly scanning the room from left to right a few things were instantly evident to her, Bernie’s personal items, what few there were of them had vanished including the photo of them both during happier times and the double of the one by Serena’s bedside. 

The woman she loved was sat curled up into as small a ball as she could become on her chair, making such an awfully pitiful keening sound that Serena’s heart hurt so much, mirroring the pain her soulmate was in. 

‘Bern?’ Serena quietly spoke as she reached out to carefully and tenderly went to touch the woman she was, oh god she was no longer sure what they were to each other. Serena instantly realised she loved her with every ounce of her being, immediately acknowledging that she had beaten all the fight out of her very own fantastic soldier, the main reason she loved her for she was destroying.

‘Go away Serena please, you’ve got what you want, I’m leaving.’ The voice of her wonderful Major was unrecognisable and it almost broke her heart further at what she’d done to her and what she’d become in her anger and didn’t like it one bit.

‘Oh Bernie, I’m so sorry for what I’ve been doing, I don’t want you to go, I want my friend back.’ Serena broke down and knelt by Bernie in her chair. 

‘I don’t want to fight with you, I’ve ruined so many friendships by being scared and I don’t want to lose ours, I like you, well no, I more than like you Serena.’ Bernie had lifted her head to look at Serena. ‘Up you get, it can’t be comfortable down there, come on.’ Bernie held her hand out to Serena to help her to stand.

‘So, what do we do now Bernie, with you leaving?’

‘Well I won’t if you give me a reason to stay.’ Bernie coyly asked.

Serena looks at her with such love in her eyes as she begins to lean in and puts her hand behind Bernie’s head, while she kisses her, ‘Will this do?’

Bernie wraps her arms around Serena and kissed her with such unspoken passion they both felt the energy through their bodies.

They went home together and agreed never to fight again.


	7. G for Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going on in the Consultants Office that caused so much amusement. Raf and Fletch were trying to guess.

The wee Scotsman Dr Raffaello Di Lucca nudged his sidekick and best friend, Nurse Adrian Fletcher while tilting his head in the direction of the Consultants Office and said; ‘Hey Fletch, look at those two in there. Talk about denial, just look at the pair of them squinting and holding papers at arm's length, it’s hysterical if you ask me.’

‘Don’t let them hear you saying that Raf or you’ll be on nights for a month of Sundays and you know it.’

The pair then began an in depth discussion on who they thought was the vainest of the two and who would succumb first. (Succumb to what you say? Well getting out their reading glasses of course, what did you think I meant?)

Bernie is carefully and surreptitiously looking through her fringe as she notices Serena squint at the file she is reading and begins to tilt it this way and that to catch the right angle to read it well. As Bernie begins to smirk, Serena notices the slight twitch of her mouth.

‘Finding something amusing are we Major?’ This said with a little more venom than usual.

Not one to feel intimidated by the delicious Serena Campbell at all, Major Wolfe replied, ‘Nope, nothing amusing at all Ms Campbell, just reading an article that caught my attention.’

Bernie hears a quiet but dubious hmmmm coming from across the joined tables, as she is used to playing poker she manages to keep her face blank, all the while aware that those gorgeous eyes were still trying to decipher her deadpan look. 

When she finally thought it safe to relax, Bernie had to do the same as Serena but she resorted to extending her arms in order to read the newspaper. She carefully tried to focus without giving any evidence she also experienced sight issues. 

Both women looked up at the same time and as their eyes met they both began to laugh, the heads by the nursing station outside lifted to try and see what had caused that honking laugh and the amusement in the office. 

As if they were playing handbags at dawn, both Surgeons reached into their handbags and as they counted … one … two … three, both brought out the cases that held their reading glasses.


	8. H is for Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has only just returned to Holby, left Marcus, set up a Boot Camp Training Group that Serena attended for the first time.  
> Then Bernie has an interview about a Trauma Unit.

Heaven

How can I have such unusual feelings such as these, she thought, I more than enjoy sex with men but I certainly know that no of them have ever truly given me the complete pleasure I actually need. 

What a very strange conversation she’d had with the other women at the cafe, after going to the new boot camp set up for the over 40’s by an Amazonian blonde, ex-military Major who was just returning to the area after recuperating from major surgery, since getting blown up. She didn’t much speak about the reasons she couldn’t return to the Army, you could see it was terribly painful and raw for her to speak about, but the woman definitely knew her fitness skills and Serena left as a fan.

Bernie had waited until they’d all left before she showered, as comfortable as she was with her body and showering in communal washrooms in the military, she wasn’t yet comfortable about the rawness of her thoracic scar and the many others including the scar along her carotid. She finished towelling and squeezed herself into her drainpipe jeans and baggy tea shirt, then slid on her well worn converse that travelled everywhere with her.

She’d joined the group getting to know each other as they’d already settled in with their coffees, sitting down she saw Sue the cafe owner bringing her drink over for her, they had an unwritten agreement between them, that when her classes came in she got her coffee and danish for free. As she began to pick apart her favourite almond croissant she felt eyes on her, with her experience in the desert and Halmand she had grown to know when she was being observed. 

Looking up through her flopping fringe, her own chestnut eyes finally focused through the slits to see an absolutely gorgeous brunette staring at her with a questionable look on her face and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on in those liquid chocolate eyes. She popped a piece of croissant into her mouth and felt it melting on her tongue then as she went to swallow, she glanced up and noticed the brunette swallowing in synch but then licked her lips quite seductively.

Serena realising what she was doing, shook her head to disrupt the thoughts swimming through her mind, gave a tiny cough and began joining in the rather puerile discussion going on amongst the other women, not wanting them to think she was standoffish. How on Earth do women in their 40’s have the time to constantly think about sex, but then a lot of them like herself were divorced and admitted they were all highly sexual, 

Bernie just kept her head down not wanting to be drawn into this conversation, she had a few more important things on her mind at the moment; she needed to prepare for her job interview tomorrow at the local hospital, Holby City, then she needed to decide what she wanted to do about her failed marriage. Since she’d returned to the UK she realised her marriage had been well and truly over for years the one main reason being she was married to a man, she never should have accepted his proposal but it was the expected thing to do then, now to get it finalised and begin her new single life and finally find the woman of her dreams.

Serena finished her coffee, said her goodbyes as her eyes trailed all over their coach, she agreed to attend next week then gratefully left. She shook her head to dispel the intrusive thoughts and grudgingly got into her car to go home and have a cold shower. 

Little did she know she’d also caught the eye of the tutor who watched those hips swaying all the way to her car then continued until she drove out of the car park, she also needed to leave because she had an early morning interview with a Mr. Hansen and some Hospital Trustees regarding a new Trauma Unit to be built attached to another ward. 

Early the next morning Serena wakes at her normal time with an unusual perkiness to her step, she ached a little from the Boot Camp session but a hot muscle relaxing shower had her feeling refreshed and ready for the day at work.

Bernie had been up at 6am and done a couple of circuits around the local park before slowly jogging back to her current rented residence, as she continued her cool down to prevent cramps and muscular issues later a car passed, unbeknownst to her the driver swerved and almost hit the parked car next to her, the driver being Ms. Serena Campbell who had trouble taking her eyes from that firm bum just jogging by. 

Bernie was suited in a designer three piece suit with a crisp white shirt underneath and brogues to match the suit, she had ruffled her hair because truth be told she was crap with her skills but they weren’t interviewing her coiffure it was her surgical skills, earned in the RAMC over the past 25 years and a reputation as one of the top two Trauma Consultants in the world that they were interested in. She held a portfolio case under her arm that contained a lot of her certifications, awards and articles she’d written for advanced surgical techniques she’d developed over time.

Sat outside the Boardroom sipping a disgust coffee, Mr. Hansen’s secretary had given her, the door opened and she was escorted in, leaving her coffee discarded at the far end of the table as she walked past. She looked around the table and stopped, she caught eye contact with the woman she had dreamed about last night and huge grins spread across both women’s faces, noticing this connection Hansen made a point of asking about it. Serena knew all about the Trauma Unit Project because it would be attached to her ward and if Bernie was successful then they would be co-leads with Serena having final say on AAU and Bernie if she accepts the post having final say on the Trauma.

The meeting and discussions went on for some time before Serena asked her if she’d like to have a guided tour of their proposed ward, all interviewers were happy with how things had gone and just hoped she’d agree, so said their farewells as Serena took Bernie downstairs. They waited at the lift in quite nervousness, as the lift descended Serena asked Bernie her thoughts on the job, without faltering she replied;

‘If I’m working on a daily basis with you, I’d think I’d gone to Heaven.’

Their eyes met and the smiles never left their faces even when they left the hospital for a celebratory drink together, because Major Bernie Wolfe had agreed more than enthusiastically to work alongside Ms. Serena Campbell.


	9. I for Insurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues where the women are now working together but getting closer

A few weeks had passed since the job interview and their discussion in the lift when Serena was giving her the grand tour of their prospective ward trying to help her make her decision, it obviously worked because here they were.

The Trauma Unit was developing at a steady pace, just a tad faster than the pace of the two Consultants relationship now they were working very closely together. Bernie could feel the vibrations of interest radiating from Serena, but having the lack of sexual confidence the trauma surgeon still doubted her desirability to other women. 

When strutting around the hospital in scrubs, she felt as if she still wore a uniform, that in itself was enough for her to resume her Major’s confidence instilled at Sandhurt Military Academy, it was only when she returned to wearing her civilian clothes did she feel a fraud. A lot of this was historical from Marcus’ constant belittling of her as a soldier in the RAMC, rather than being a proper wife and mother, while he was building his rather unprecedented Orthopaedic career. 

Thankfully she had made one important decision while lying on her back after her surgery, being so close to death helped her put things in perspective and she was able to fully accept that part of herself she’d known about since she was a teenager. 

Serena had asked her whether she fancied going for a drink later, either to Albie’s or her house before grinning like the Cheshire Cat as she pushed that drinks were cheaper at hers, beds were comfier than her current abode and food was whatever she fancied eating, all finished with the predictable eyebrow wiggle Bernie was soon coming to adore.

They left the ward at the end of their shift giggling like kids and being carefully watched by Fletch (who already had a book on them getting together) and Raf (who knew exactly how Serena felt about Bernie), both nudging each other. The women stood by the lift with Bernie’s hand resting at the bottom of the brunette’s spine, just a tad lower and it would be caressing her gorgeous bum and Serena with her hand caressing the blondes upper arm as she leant in whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

They both drove to Serena’s leafy detached and parked side by side on the drive then entered the home and followed a now perfectly remembered routine by the coat rack, coat off, bag hung up, shoes off, grab mobiles then immediately into the kitchen area to determine what drinks to have, Shiraz for Serena obviously, Bernie usually following suit for a time, then into the living room music on and crashing down onto the comfortable settee, where they normally sit, one at each end with feet up pressed together.

An unwinding conversation to relieve themselves of the stress of work, then determining food. 

‘Bernie, what would you like to eat tonight?’

‘What apart from you do you mean?’ It’s now or never she thought let’s see how she reacts.

Serena was not as shocked as Bernie thought she’d be, more that she was damn chuffed about it, saving her making the first move.

‘That’s for dessert darling, but we need sustenance first. Chinese, Pizza, Indian?’

Bernie continued to play along. ‘Chinese or Pizza are less filling than an Indian and I will need to keep space for my afters don’t you think?’

Serena pops out to the kitchen, swinging those hips to ensure Bernie's full attention, not that she needed to; she already had the blondes full and undivided attention already. As she came back with the menus Bernie noticed Serena’s tell signal for nerves, she was moving her pendant back and forth, however, when she sat down it was a suddenly more determined Serena. Coming over and sitting closer to the middle of the settee hole placing the menus on the coffee table by their one glasses.

Carefully opening the menus she had positioned them so that Bernie had to move closer to her to read them, coming close enough that their outer thighs pressed together and their bodies joined seamlessly from shoulder down. Both feeling that familiar sensation they normally get when they touch intentionally or unintentionally, Serena gasps as Bernie turns her face to see why. 

Serena doesn’t need to look to see how close Bernie’s face is to her she can feel her breath faltering on her cheek, carefully she turns in to the blondes vision, looks at her lips, her eyes signalling her full intentions to the nervous ex-soldier then leans swiftly forward and kisses those warm thin lips, as she sits back a little she licks the taste of Bernie from her lips and gently touches where contact had been. 

Locking directly into Bernie's shocked but lust filled eyes, she smiles and reassures her.

‘Just a little insurance that I will get my dessert after food darling.’

Bernie just sits and grins for the next hour or so until food is eaten and cleared away, barely containing her excitement for what is to come.


	10. J for Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls continue on from I to J

Bernie just sat and grinned for the past hour or so until they had eaten their food and he plates, containers and cutlery were finally cleared away, she could barely contain her excitement for what she thought was to come but was not prepared to mention it herself, quite happily being in Serena’s company and unwilling to scare the newly querying woman away.

They poured some more Shiraz and sat back down to let their food go down and just relaxed in each other’s company, discussing things they wanted to disclose about themselves. In the background some soothing music played and as Serena opened another bottle of Shiraz, she brought out a single malt and a glass with some ice cubes, Bernie’s first sip of it was slow, drawing it over the ice cube settled on her tongue and swirling it around her mouth to inhale the smell and taste before swallowing. 

The sound that came from the woman almost made Serena’s toes curl, it was deep, sultry and passionate beyond anything the brunette had ever encountered and she had a lot of experience in that area, her own carnal interests always quite high on her agenda throughout her life, it was how she managed to destress. 

Bernie could see the effect she was having on Serena but didn’t do anything about it for fear of frightening her and scaring one of the few people she cared for away. Carefully holding the Whisky tumbler in both hands, while running both hands back and forth jiggling the ice cubes around she stared into the drink wondering whether this was all a joke on Serena’s behalf, she’d had a plethora of men including a policeman up until recently, she’d even married a moron, with no sign of any women at anytime was she stringing Bernie along, playing games with her for kicks.

Serena could instantly see the change coming over the blonde and wondered what had suddenly happened to her, she reached out a tentative hand and placed it on her upper arm tenderly caressing it, giving Bernie some reassurance through touch, she asked her if she was ok and her response was instantly withdrawn, Serena felt the need to draw her back out of herself and find out what was wrong.

Getting close just as before, Serena catches Bernie’s chin and as she tilts her face towards her own she looks directly into those golden brown eyes and maintains full on eye contact as she plants the fullest, tenderest kiss onto that eagerly awaiting mouth. She hears Bernie mumbling into her mouth, ‘please tell me this isn’t a joke Serena.’

‘No Bernie darling, no joke, just deep sincerity.’

Bernie grabs her into a fierce hold as she kisses her back with such passion Serena is left dizzy and breathless, her eyes have no recognition in them just pure adulterated lust, all the while the blonde is thinking dessert. They are so tuned together Serena knows exactly what she’s thinking and decides to ask whether she wants cream and a cherry on top.

The blonde almost chokes at those words but decides that now is the time to be honest and truthful, she kisses Serena again, then smiling explains she’s never tried anything before because Marcus wasn’t interested but if that’s what she’d like then she was willing to try absolutely anything with her. 

The night was still young and they had tomorrow off ……..


	11. K for Klutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carries on from Joke to Klutz

J to K my lovelies 

They were still giggling about all the things they’d like to do with each other, the more wine and whisky they consumed the more out there and wildly exotic the fantasies became. 

They were like a pair of giggling schoolgirls mooching behind the bike sheds, nudging the other, giving those looks that dared the other to be brave or reckless. 

However, they weren’t 14 years old anymore, in fact they were 40 years older than that and had recently met and then began working together. There was just something about the other woman that drew them to each other, now colleagues, best friends and hopefully something much more deeply if they were ever brave enough.

The drunker they got the more daring they became, so when Serena needed to go to the loo, Bernie thought it would be hysterical to find the squirty cream and cherries the brunette had mentioned for dessert.

Bernie reverted back to her military training techniques and the only thing missing was her gun, as she tiptoed out of the living room, ninja style, she did a dramatic stop while holding her palm up for those behind to halt. She then stifles a giggle as she realises there’s nobody with her. 

Peeking around the corner she does a fast reconnaissance left and right to make sure nobody was there, as she then creeps out of the doorway and pinned herself against the wall making it seem she was flattened as she carefully shuffled along to the kitchen and swiftly pushed off the wall to crouch like Uma Thurman in Kill Bill, ready for action.

In the meantime Serena has finished in the downstairs toilet and just as she was opening the door she saw a movement in the doorway of the living room and had to keep herself from laughing out loud, what the bloody hell was the woman doing now?

Keeping still as a statue, Serena slid past the door and crept to the bottom of the stairs where she sat on the very last stair to watch her klutz of a hopeful partner do whatever fantasy she was endeavouring to do. 

Bernie scans the kitchen to make sure there’s nothing in there and then does a forward roll over towards the fridge while Serena’s certain she can hear the Mission Impossible theme tune being hummed, then the dim glow being emitted of the fridge door being opened while the blonde carefully searched for the cream.

Serena had silently made her way to the kitchen and was standing in the doorway with the biggest grin spread right across her face. Hands on hips she waited for Bernie to notice her.

Bernie celebrated finally finding the cream by holding it aloft like she’d received a winners trophy in her search. Now for the next challenge, as she hums out;

‘Got the cream, now cherries on top. Find the cherries.’

Bernie repeated this mantra over and over while searching through Serena’s cupboards. Desperate not to scare Bernie, she began to whisper whether she was hot or cold in her endeavour to locate the ‘cherries on the top.’

As Bernie picked jars up it was so funny to watch her struggle to read the labels by fridge light and the now more often heard ‘ooops’ being said as her fingers struggled to hold things until small ‘ha’ were noted just after.

Not being able to watch this show of hunt the cherries anymore Serena switches on the kitchen light, walks over to close the fridge door then turns to look at a remorseful Bernie just stood giggling while offering the cream to her.

Serena takes it gently from her hands, places it on the worktop then opens her arms to give her a hug, as they hug in the middle of the floor Serena scoots to the right cupboard, opens it and reaches for the glacé cherries and shows them to the blonde.

‘Looking for these?’

Bernie gives her lopsided, hangdog look to the gorgeous woman in front of her and smiling at her tells her they were to begin their desserts.


	12. L for Lover (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flirting continues from the previous few letters.
> 
> Well people I’ve had to amend this chapter because Claire07 was not happy I’d left it where it was. I have been teasing her by not giving her scenes she enjoys and ending it at cliffhangers, after a tantrum today I’ve come in from our VE Day party and added some NSFW editing just for her or she might stop helping me with reading my books.

Serena grabbed both cherries and squirty cream in each hand as Bernie seductively and amorously rubs against her and breathes in her ear. As soon as the blonde staggers back a little smiling at the fuzzy sensations she’s experiencing inside and with her eyes closed, Serena grabs the opening for her tactical plan and moves sideways out of the gravitational pull the Major Wolfe has over her. 

Bernie feels bereft as she opens her eyes to find herself alone in the darkness of the kitchen, she can sense where Serena has gone and just as she approaches the living room the brunette steps out turning off the lights and closing the door behind her. 

She gives a wicked grin which the blonde matches eyebrow for eyebrow, they both know where this is finally going to lead and heat resonates throughout their bodies.

As Serena walks to lock the front door, she feels scared of what is about to happen, what she didn’t expect was being pushed up against her front door and Bernie’s body fitting perfectly behind her. She can feel hardened nipples pressing gently into her shoulder blades as the blonde grasps both of her hands and asks her to lift them up and leave them where she places them.

Cautiously Serena nods as Bernie kisses down her neck, starting at the ear and travelling down past the fast pulsing carotid until she reaches the scapula. Serena leans her head back for Bernie to access wherever she wishes on her neck, Bernie feasts with lips and teeth while her hands glide from her armpits and gently begins to move and caress the body pinned to the door by her body. 

She pushes the knee of her right leg in between Serena’s legs and biting on her earlobe she requested the other woman to move her feet apart a little, while she moves her thigh forward until it is stopped in its tracks by the structure of the door.

Carefully Bernie’s hands slide around to caress both of Serena’s magnificent breasts, glad she has large hands as they fit just right into her palms permitting her thumbs the room to reach up and run over, caress and tweak extremely slowly and savouring the noises she hears erupt from the exposed throat.

Bernie whispers with a hot panting breath that stimulates both their minds, ‘I so hope you’re a screamer Serena, because I want to hear you shout out my name and tell me what you like, can you do that beautifully for me?’

Unable to engage her tongue and mind she attempts to nod for Bernie, that certainly isn’t enough of an answer for her, so she slowly wrapping her left arm tightly across Serena’s erect and aroused nipples knowing that the pressure could turn her legs a bit wobbly, the Major seems to be finding all the right places for Serena and it’s the first time they’ve really touched.

For a shy person Whisky doesn’t half give Bernie some confidence but only because they knew this would be happening after all the angst games. Bernie slides her right hand straight down the middle of Serena’s body, over her ribs, her slightly protruding belly and down over her mound until her hand slid between the apex of the thighs and squeezed her hand a little applying some pressure just where it was needed, while pushing upwards with her thigh.

Serena then shouts out, ‘Yes Bernie.’

‘Good girl’, she gently removes her hands and body weight then steps back, allowing Serena to move and turn herself around. Both women have full lust blown pupils as they stare deeply into each other’s eyes.

Serena regains her own confidence as she grabs the cherries and cream with one hand and Bernie’s hand with the next, this is her forte because she loves games and toys in the bedroom or anywhere else actually, so she turns halfway up the stairs and says ‘shall we see how loud you can howl tonight Major Wolfe?’

Neither of them had dared to think it would progress so fast between them but then they weren’t inexperienced kids and had known for a while what they both wanted from the other woman. Bernie happily allowed Serena to take the lead and see where this moment went, despite the fact that she was the one without any experience of females in her bed, she was bound to have imagined this before now.

Their flirting skills had reached such a professional level that anyone near them couldn’t fail to recognise, their work colleagues all had bets on with Fletch, from how long it would take for them to actually get it together and become lovers, to having a quicky and Serena rejecting the sapphic experiences altogether. Nobody expected the latter to gain any impetus in the bet stakes.

They went through the bedroom door with Serena shaking the cream and cherries like she was Carmen Miranda with Bernie swiftly approaching shouting ‘come here lover.’

The door closed with a bang as Bernie's foot gave it some help, she couldn’t take her eyes off those damn gorgeous swinging hips and as she stumbled she almost knocked Serena face down on the bed. The brunette quipped, ‘oh Bernie, there’s absolutely no rush to get on top yet darling, we have plenty of time and lots of toys to keep us both amused for quite some time,’ as she placed her burdens on the bedside table. 

‘Now let’s do something about removing these clothes shall we Major because I’ve been dreaming of doing this from the moment I met you.’ Serena reaches out and pulls the blonde closer until they’re standing toe to toe, as she grasped the collar to pull Bernie’s lips down to touch hers there’s a groan that almost turns her legs to jelly, she can’t remember unbuttoning the shirt or removing her tight fitting trousers but she was sure as hell going to remember removing that underwear.

As she complemented Bernie about it the ex-military Officer shyly admitted they’d been purchased with her in mind, normally she continues to wear the standard utility bra and pants she’d been used to for 25 years but for Serena to see she attempted to up her game. Reaching behind the slim, well toned figure of a woman her skilled dexterity as a surgeon proved invaluable when her fingers swiftly unfastened the hooks and eyes and ever so slowly she began to peel the bra from her shoulders, down her arms until the straps were off her hands, Serena then moved her hands to cup the pert pair of breasts that fit just right into her smaller hands.

She stared at how well they fit into her hands, then slowly she looked up at Bernie with awe on her face waiting for something, what she couldn’t quite remember, being so stunned at feeling the slight weight resting comfortably in her palms, astonished at the eager nod she receives to continue with her ministrations the bra is carefully drawn away from her chest and Serena immediately drops the material to get her hands onto warm flesh. 

With Serena palpating the boobs tenderly and running her thumbs over the fabulous looking nipples it caused deep groans to creep from deep in Bernie’s core and rise up and out of her throat, taking control of the situation the brunette directs the other woman back until she was able to push her to sit gently onto the bed. Stepping back from the blonde she patted down her reaching hands, ‘keep them to yourself for the moment please, if you would Ms Wolfe,’ then she seductively disrobed down to her underwear watching every microscopic move Bernie made.

Walking back to the bed she pushed Bernie into a lying position then crawled up onto the mattress and straddled her, placing her hands either side of the blondes head she lowers herself onto the body below as if she’s attempting a push up, kisses those thin lips softly, running her tongue along the angular jawline until she reached the delicate shell of her ear to the Teague and followed the helix right around until reaching the lobe, fixing her teeth onto it she began sucking and nipping into the fleshy area, then sweeping around the concha until Bernie pushed up her pelvis, wrapped her arms around Serena and moved then down to that stupendous arse which she grasps and pushes down onto herself. Bernie groaned out, ‘Serena, don’t tease too long, we have plenty of time for that after.’

‘I did say I wanted to hear you howl Ms Wolfe and that’s what I intend to do.’ Serena whispers into her ear, the breathiness and murmuring vibrated through Bernie’s eardrum and continued right down to her toes, where they curled in unadulterated pleasure. Reaching over to the bedside table Serena grabs the cream and cherries and sets to work while a stunned Bernie just lays there ready to be the other woman’s dessert.

The coldness of the compressed cream caused Bernie’s nipples to harden so fast they were like tiny golf tees for the cherries to sit on. Serena sits back onto her feet to view her artistry, wishing she had her camera with her, it seemed a pity to destroy her creations, liking her lips and raising her eyebrows at the reclining Major she realised she’d forgotten something. ‘Now I really need you to keep still because I’ve forgotten you’re still overdressed darling.’ 

Bernie is groaning at the cold on her breasts and the weight on her nipples and she feels Serena wiggling carefully so she doesn’t disturb the placement of those delicious and sweetly, dripping cherries carefully balanced on the top of those mini volcanoes. Approaching new and delicate pants she reaches for the top and slides her fingers just inside where skin comes in contact with fine hair, Serena feels a warmth had suddenly appeared in her pants and all she wishes to do is clamp her thighs together but positioned as she was it was nigh on impossible to achieve. Moving her fingers around to the sides to grasp the pants more firmly she pulls down and Bernie’s hips give a voluntary movement of their own to aid in their removal, as they slide past the area Serena has become greatly interested in the scent of the Major is released to her nostrils and she almost growled at the feelings running rampant through her body.

Instantly realising what she is going to do to Bernie she puts one leg in between her legs to open them as she shuffles back up to her targets, where she introduces herself to them, ‘hello girls, my name is Serena Campbell, pleased to meet you’, Bernie’s eyes had shot open when she’d begun talking then grins as she realised what was happening. ‘Now Bernie, I want to hear you darling, I need to know if you enjoy what I’m doing to you or if you need me to be doing something else for you. Ok my love?’ Bernie nods, carefully trying not to disturb the cherries. ‘I need to hear your voice please Bernie.’ ‘Y.y.y.yeeeesssss Sere….na.’

She dived in onto the right hand breast, filling her mouth with cream as she sucked and licked her way up to the top, twirling her tongue around the delicate areole that had puckered once her breath reached the skin, then to top it all off she picks up the cherry from the summit and eased her body upwards until she was able to push it gently into Bernie’s mouth then licked her lips as the juices flowed into the blondes mouth once she’d bitten through it.

She pushes herself back down to begin on the left one but not before pushing down with slight force onto Bernie’s pubic area, the woman does as she’s been asked and tells her how that was making her feel, she also moves her knees so her thighs part some more giving Serena some indication of her next move. Straddling her left leg as she begins to consume the treats from the corresponding breast she moves her right thigh further up and is met with such wetness her own body gives more release until Bernie murmured ‘Oh my god Serena, you are so wet through your pants, they’ll be ruined.’

‘You just relax, enjoy and let me worry about them, you’re worth them getting ruined. Now where was I? Oh yes.’ She returns to the left breast as her right hand tweaks the right nipple, then the hand trails down the ribs following her scar without a mention of it, then her fingers lead as they curve into the warmth of the apex and dive into liquid that they swiftly swim through until they find the entrance they were seeking, she swam her fingers around the entryway for a lap or two before running back the way they’d come to find the swollen lips hugging her more but direction her path straight to the mound of pulsating nerves, Bernie had most certainly become vocal and was astonished at Serena’s confidence as well. ‘Inside please Serena,’ she begged and she found she couldn’t withhold anything she asked for. 

Serena’s fingers needed no guidance, it was as if they knew where they belonged on this beautiful body, she entered her with two fingers and instantly felt the uterine walls grasp them in a welcoming embrace, she began a slow pumping motion in sync with her mouth, until Bernie requested more. She inserted another and pumping in and out it felt so perfect, curling her fingertips to reach that area everyone wants massaged but not everyone can find, good job Serena is a surgeon then isn’t it Bernie thought, then just as those vibrations were felt and she thrust up her hips some more, Serena moves her thumb with a little pressure through the bottom of the lips until she glided right up to the clit and began to massage it while still maintaining the motion inside her.

Feeling Bernie’s entire body begin to shudder beneath her, she was not expecting to hear her name howled out full force from that slender throat just as she’d requested, ‘FUCK ME SERENA I’M COMING, SERENA’ but it was definitely enough for her own body to trigger its own reaction without any assistance from Bernie except her very presence, she screamed out her name at the same time, ‘B.B….BERNIE OH GOD BERNIE’, that was something else,’ as she removes her fingers when the blonde collapses. She has smelt the woman but is so inquisitive she wants to taste her, so brings her fingers up to her mouth and sucks the glistening juices from it, just as Bernie pulls her down to kiss her and thank her for that, hoping she enjoyed her dessert.

They curled up in a sated embrace until they were ready to continue discovering each other, both totally aware that this was it, this was what they’d both waited decades for and had no desire to stop, they had all weekend and may spend it in bed.

And why not.


	13. M for Marital (definitely NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW NSFW 
> 
> Discussions must be had with a Bernie and this has become Serena’s way of dealing with her.

For the past few months they’d continued spending as much time as they could in bed together, pleasuring and getting to receive the full joy from the others' learnt life experiences. 

Bernie was happily learning some very new, interesting sexual positions and enjoyed partaking in assorted techniques with Serena, while the brunette loved to learn, absorb and experiment with new sapphic skills gained from searching the internet and from her darling Berenice, whenever she became aroused and tender she would always use her full name. 

When Serena restrained her, it was Berenice, when the blonde became shy at wearing the fully loaded harness, it was Berenice, with their role play and Serena’s dominance, it was Berenice. 

Serena was always extremely vocal during sex and she was slowly teaching the blonde how to tell her what it was her body truly desired, however, the tone and atmosphere between them was so completely different when it came to actually making love. 

When they were in the throes of intense passion, pupils fully blown with lust, their entire feelings were different, things were taken much slower, teasing each other to their limits and so tender that Serena’s voice barely rose above a whisper. These were the times that Bernie became the more dominant of them both and her wishes were that no toys were ever permitted to enter the arena, her assertion was that they weren’t needed at those times.

Their ward was beginning to practically run itself perfectly and their assortment of hand picked staff were very pleased with their bosses training and utter confidence in their abilities. Hansen was excited, no that’s a silly word for the man with frozen emotions, he was pleased that the Trustees complimented them on the swiftness of establishing the unit. 

The trustees wanted a Fundraising Gala Ball to celebrate the achievements of Holby, Major Wolfe and Serena Campbell in getting things developed so quickly but also to ensure more funding and to promote the achievement globally. This could be the start of Stage 2 of the Trauma training with the two frontline professionals who are going to be the figureheads of a global training franchise organised by Holby Trust. 

The problem with this idea made Henrik Hansen reluctant to approach the two co-leads, knowing how much Major Wolfe detested balls but there was a plus to this as he had the formidable Ms. Campbell firmly on his side, she was one of the best smoozers around. She could get almost anyone, male or female to dig so deeply into their funds plus she loved an open bar party.

As the two women walked onto their ward side by side, little fingers linked and shoulders almost touching, they slowed down to survey their domains with pride, after working so hard for decades in this misogynistic career they had reached the pinnacle of achievement. Serena, also loves being Director of Surgery, has Bernie baffled how anyone would voluntarily want to do more paperwork than required in the NHS but the brunette loves to apply her MBA to good use.

Before they’d even managed to make it to their new joint office, Donna shouts over to Serena that she has a visitor waiting in their room. She’d barely had time to tell them this information before the tall swede steps right up behind them, ‘thank you Nurse Jackson, I’ll take it from here.’ She dips her head in acquiescence and moves off to do more checks.

‘Ah Serena, just the lady I was looking for. If I may have a quick word before you and Major Wolfe commence your shift. Thank you, will you walk with me a moment?’ It was worded as a request but Serena knew she had no option but to acquiesce, silently mouthing sorry to Bernie, she tenderly touched her hand before striding to catch up to Hansen.

‘Thank you for your valuable time Serena. I have just left a meeting with some of the trustees who wish to promote our state of the art facilities globally, so that we may proceed with stage 2 of our plans for the Global Trauma Training with you and The Major.’

‘So why isn’t Bernie here involved in this conversation?’

‘Well here’s the delicate part, they want to hold a Fundraising Gala Ball with yourself and Major Wolfe as the main hosts.’

‘Ah, I see.’ Serena is excited for this new development but now realises why it was only she he mentioned it to. He’d want her to placate Bernie into attendance.

‘Indeed’, says the nervous CEO, ‘I’ll leave it in your capable hands then and wait to hear from you.’ As he dips his head and begins to walk away from her. ‘Serena.’

‘Henrik.’ She remains leaning against the wall for a few minutes to compose herself before returning to their office and dealing with her beautiful but taciturn partner.

Serena had been sitting in quiet contemplation when the whirlwind that was Berenice Wolfe came blowing into their office leaving a dust cloud in her wake. A lopsided grin written clearly across her face. ‘God I love you Campbell, what did Hansen want this time?’

Still distracted but this time by her partners shapely toned behind, ‘only something the Trustees want me to think over, once I’ve an idea we can discuss it at home. Is that alright darling?’

‘Absolutely.’

Sometime later they had finished their shift and were pulling up onto the drive at Serena’s, well it was theirs now since Bernie had recently moved in. Serena thought it was a waste of money Bernie forking out rent when she was at her every day.

They’d gone inside and grabbed a glass of chilled water before climbing the stairs for a shower. However, the ideas spinning through Serena’s head for a fundraiser had her all wired up and Bernie could feel it emanating from her in waves, looking at each other as they undressed their pupils getting darker by the minute, each knowing how this was going to end. 

As Bernie went to start the shower running and before Serena joined her, the brunette went to the small cupboard they have with their toys inside. Serena knew this needed to be played carefully but controlled, she lifted down her harness with the latex shaft Bernie enjoys so much, the anal bullet that she enjoys using on the blonde and some restraints, including the spacer for the legs. 

She fully intended to enjoy herself while being very persuasive with her lover. Once everything was sorted out she joined Bernie in the raindrop power shower, knowing that the blonde enjoyed treating her once she’d allowed her to wash her all over. As she walked into the cubicle, the sponge began to be lathered over her back, down her arms, backs of the legs and bum before Bernie carefully turned her around to face her. 

The soap is lathered slowly and tenderly across her belly then up to run across and around each breast as they stare deeply into each other’s eyes, with a quick clean below the sponge is discarded and they embrace feeling the soap allowing their breasts to move smoothly over each other’s chests, kissing passionately Bernie lifts Serena’s left leg over her hip while stepping forward with her high to support the woman in her arms.

Bernie’s hand moves gently over the curves of Serena’s body until she reaches her hips and slides sideways between them, her hand takes the natural route of their pelvic area until she was sliding her hand into the destined arrival area, curling her palm to cup her Bernie’s fingers automatically slide in between the labia made all the more easy by the woman’s own juices lubricating the entire area. 

Bernie hummed out loud as she enjoyed the feel of her fingers gliding over silky soft mucus membrane until they deftly took her inside her final destination, hearing Serena groan at the pleasure of feeling Bernie deep inside her she began to gyrate to get more of the blonde inside, muttering ’more Bernie more’, she inserts another digit until she feels the restriction on insertion, Serena’s head hits the wall behind and pushes her pelvis out further, Bernie manoeuvres the back of her hand onto her own mons and uses her own pelvic thrusts to give Serena even more force as asked. 

They are rutting against each other and the pleasure is heating up their own vaginas until both think they will erupt, Bernie slowly kneels while continuing to fuck Serena, she watches her own fingers going in and out and so turned on she gently takes the brunette’s lips in her mouth, sucking softly on the engorged flesh until her tongue is able to divide them and enter the trough that takes her up to the pulsing nerves of the clit, circles it and hen moves down to where her fingers are just leaving the vagina to be replaced by her desperately needy tongue, entering and continuing to fuck her, lick all around and return back to delve inside and lap at her deliciousness. 

Her tongue feels the first flutters of the oncoming orgasm and so she stands back up to commence pummelling Serena as is her favourite position to come. The orgasm is astonishing and Bernie’s fingers are clasped so tightly she can barely continue the slow after orgasm stimulation they both enjoy so much, then suddenly Serena relaxes onto Bernie’s shoulder and the vice like grip relaxes.

Bernie cleans them both up under the warm water, turns it off then reaches for a warm towel off the radiator to wrap around Serena and carefully sits her down on the edge of the bath. Bernie cleans the shower cubicle and then turns to get her own towel, taking note that Serena has already made her way into the bedroom. 

Thinking Serena is tired and gone for a lie down before they have dinner she is shocked beyond all reasoning when she enters the bedroom to see the beauty standing before her in a basque, harness and wearing her favourite dildo. ‘What’s this then?’ Bernie’s gravelly voice asks.

‘What do you think it is darling? Now I want you on the bed face down with that pillow under your hips, now if you please.’

Bernie stood there smirking, this was Serena’s way of controlling a situation between them, she knows that something a little more serious will be coming her way later. Carefully climbing onto the bed and settling her hips over the pillow she’d have felt embarrassed with anyone else but not with Serena as she has complete and utter trust with her. 

The brunette then fixes the rod between Bernie’s feet and attached the cuffs to her ankles before slowly pulling them apart, ‘tell me if it gets too much for you darling, ok?’ 

Bernie nods while relaxing into one of their favourite positions, when Bernie had first experienced this she had felt a fantastic feeling of submission and one she’d never willingly given to anyone before. Serena had perfected the scenario by now, once the rod had her ankles apart she gently pushed then towards Bernie until her hips canted up and Serena could see exactly what she needed to see.

Reaching for the lube she’d laid out earlier she poured some on her fingers to rub onto the little anal bullet and any left on her fingers she smeared onto the dildo. 

‘Ready Berenice?’

‘As I’ll ever be Serena.’

Bernie feels the tip of the bullet rubbing around her anus, then very slowly and tiny movements at a time Serena watches it get swallowed by Bernie’s arse until just the t-bar is outside, she carefully touches the power button and hears a low hummingbird sound as Bernie groans with pleasure. 

Climbing up on the bed between Bernie’s legs, Serena reaches out and runs her fingers through the glistening fluid coming from the blondes entrance, smearing it around and letting the head of the dildo become covered, she guides the tip to Bernie’s entrance and gently enters her then stops, she can feel the vibration of the bullet running through the shaft and also directly into the wearers stump. 

She gets herself comfortable at the backend and then grasps Bernie’s hips before counting 1-2-3 to let her blonde know she was beginning and started pushing the dildo in fast and hard, then slowly withdrawing, then fast and hard again, this continues for quite a while until she feels a Bernie pushing back against her.

Bernie knew what would happen for doing it but she couldn’t quite help herself, Serena’s hand came down with a stinging slap on her butt cheek, then on the other until the blonde relaxed. As Serena slowly withdrew her dildo she touched the button for setting no.2 on the anal bullet which vibrated more into both of them until the rumbling began then Serena ground herself in an unstoppable motion and lay herself over a Bernie’s back.

‘Now I know you’re desperate to know what Hansen spoke to me about darling or we wouldn’t be in this position so early in the evening.’

Enjoying this experience so much Bernie managed to focus on Serena’s voice only, permitting the pleasure to continue.

‘He wants us to host a Fundraising Gala Ball to promote our Trauma Unit and we must both attend this Berenice, do you understand me?’

Bernie groans at the thought but carefully nods.

‘Are we going to have any arguments from you about this Berenice?’

Bernie shakes her head and asks Serena to fuck her hard.

Serena ups the bullet to maximum and fucks Bernie until she screams out her name and she comes herself. Reaching down she tenderly removes the bullet and keeping the dildo inside she turns Bernie over until they’re facing each other and carries on riding her softly knowing a second orgasm will come. As she feels Bernie begin to shiver with the shockwave of orgasm, she leans over by her ear and whispers;

‘Will you marry me Berenice Wolfe?’

At the apex of her orgasm, Bernie shouts at the top of her lungs.

‘I will, I will marry you, Serena Campbell, yes I will.’

Hey collapse together wrapped around each other until post coital snoozing took over.


	14. N for Nosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff on their ward want to know why they’re smiling so much

‘Will you marry me Berenice Wolfe?’

At the apex of her orgasm, Bernie shouts at the top of her lungs.

‘I will, I will marry you, Serena Campbell, yes I will.’

They collapse together wrapped around each other until post coital snoozing takes over. 

*******************

The next morning waking surprisingly early for them both after enjoying the early evening with their sexual activities, then spending the remainder of the evening discussing the gala, they were sipping their breakfast coffee at the island in the kitchen and making adorable little heart eyes at each other.

The M word was still unspoken between them since the decision was made and accepted, they would discuss it when they were good and ready and not before. A plan had been formulated for the fundraiser and emails had been sent last night before Bernie had time to regret her agreement and back down. They barely spoke during the drive into work, only their little fingers linking but finally released as Bernie drove her MX5 into her allotted parking space.

With a quick ‘I love you’ whispered between them, they exited the car as the absolute professional surgeons they were, contentment radiating from both women as each had that type of smile and look in their eyes that told the world, we have a secret and we’re not telling you.

They queued at Pulses to procure their regular morning coffees and pastries, already set aside for them, as Bernie paid by contactless card and grabbed the lifesaving supplies, Serena had already pressed the button to summon the lift which would take them to their ward for another long day ahead of them.

Greeting the staff warmly as shoulder to shoulder they swept into their own domain, sipping their drinks and both silently planning their theatre schedules and the dreaded for Bernie but joyful for Serena, meeting this afternoon with Henrik about the fundraising event. The blonde was more than happy to be swept along with anything Serena wanted at the moment.

Pastries finished, they began their professional day with a joint surgical procedure; this was what both of them excelled at and enjoyed, neither of them ever having found another surgeon they could operate with and not have to speak, totally communicating through eyes alone. Staff were amazed by their symbiotic partnership. They found it extremely difficult to keep their hands off each other while changing into their scrubs, once again wordlessly hand washing, Serena in her leopard print surgical hat and Bernie just grabbing one of the unflattering blue mop caps available for general usage. 

It would be a long morning with the two women fighting for the life of the patient, successfully I might add, as they were finishing up Serena looked at Bernie and whispered ‘I knew I’d made the right choice with you Berenice.’ Her smile lit up the theatre.

Unfortunately the nurse with bionic hearing, one Donna Jackson caught part of the comment and wanted to know what she meant. Both turning towards the nurse in question and together said, don’t be so nosy Nurse Jackson.’


	15. O is for Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna adds 2+2 and comes up with 5

‘I knew I’d made the right choice with you Berenice.’ Her smile lit up the theatre.

Unfortunately the nurse with bionic hearing, one Donna Jackson caught part of the comment and wanted to know what she meant. Both turning towards the nurse in question and together said, don’t be so nosy Nurse Jackson.’

******************************************

The women were both exhausted as they finally staggered from the boardroom, it was well into the early evening and Bernie looked at her fiancée literally glowing from the haranguing and bargaining that had flown across the huge wooden table for the past few hours. This astonishing woman that she loved so very much was an absolute force to be reckoned with and Bernie had just witnessed fully grown men and women quaking in their seats at her demands. 

If they wanted her and Bernie to arrange this fundraiser then they would flipping well concede to her, no to them, it was actually their joint demands. As Consultants and co-leads of the Trauma Department the celebrations would revolve around them both, their skills and their magnificent work in developing new techniques and technologies plus their ideas about cascading their ideas across the world to benefit everyone rather than just a select few.

On the ward Donna Jackson had been busy with spreading her Chinese whispers to anyone who’d listen, unfortunately one of those drawn into her web of mischief was Adrian ‘Fletch’ Fletcher who was Holby’s Bookie, who actually took wagers on absolutely anything. 

Donna had repeated what she’d heard Serena say to Bernie in theatre about making the right choice with her, she did have the right gist of it but she wasn’t to know that and Fletch had been desperate for a romantic relationship with Ms Campbell for ages, the fact it was rumoured to be with Major Wolfe was even better for the odds-on certainty he had planned. There was good money to be made on relationships in a hospital like Holby and Fletch was a single father of four precocious children.

As everyone at the hospital knew, Serena Campbell detested being the focus of the Holby gossip mill and if she ever found out that there was now a book running on her love life plus she and Bernie having a relationship, she’d be way more than livid and both Fletch and Donna knew it. 

Just as they’d finished their little wager, the lift pinged before the two women in question emerged heads almost touching as they continued their discussion unphased and unaware of things around them and proceeded directly to their joint office to gather their coats and bags. They left the hospital grounds together and proceeded to Albie’s to discuss further details about the fundraiser.

They were still discussing how to proceed when Fletch, Donna and others from AAU and the Trauma Unit came in to relieve some post shift tension together, seeing their bosses with their heads together on the two seater in the corner they made their way over to join them, hoping to garner some information that would be helpful to them financially.

The women smiled as the others sat around the table and joined them for drinks. ‘Have we missed anything ladies?’ Fletch asked with one of those grins that Serena knew meant he was up to something, Bernie wasn’t as aware of his reputation so instead of keeping her mouth shut she informed everyone that ‘they were having to arrange a Trauma Unit Official fundraiser and opening celebration and she’d had some ideas from her military years.’

Once again causing Serena to express her feelings of ‘I knew I’d made the right choice with you Berenice, when I’d asked Henrik to make you co-lead.’ 

Fletch looked at Donna across the small table as she realised she’d missed part of their conversation in the excitement of jumping ahead and assuming too much. She looked shocked as she realised how much money she was about to lose to the smirking Head Nurse and the last thing the loved up couple heard as they stood to leave and get food was Donna Jackson’s murmur of ‘Ouch.’


	16. P is for Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet Saga continues

As they drove back to Serena’s leafy detached, in Bernie’s alleged mid-life crisis of an MX-5 the atmosphere was charged, both women completely lost in their own thoughts of the other; 

How Bernie had totally and utterly turned the brunette’s world upside down and inside out, never in a million years would she have contemplated requesting a co-lead, a female co-lead at that. They had a symbiotic flow that she had never thought possible, another surgeon coming onto her ward and not attempting to oust her, stab her in the back or steal the thunder of all the hard work she had achieved, no, here was a soldier whose sole purpose is for the betterment of the team as a whole, exactly what the NHS should be all about.

There was none of that knifing, underhanded ego driven manipulation from her but that was how medicine has always been since it’s modern conception and the stranglehold of male dominance down through its short history. 

Bernie was completely conscious of Serena’s musings but since she was driving she needed to remain more aware of her surroundings and the here and now. She had called ahead to have their favourite assortment of Oriental dishes delivered, they’d much rather have a pick at things while relaxing with wine and beers. However, this time Bernie had arranged for a Champagne and Strawberry dessert to arrive at least an hour later because they would also be delivering an important package that had been couriered from her brother who’d ensured that this item of Wolfe history had never made it into Marcus’ awareness.

Serena had become fairly good at reading Major Bernie Wolfe by now, there were still many surprises that could shock the prim and proper side of the brunette but Bernie hoped she had managed to keep her cool and not give away any signs of duplicity concerning this evening’s plans. 

As they pulled up onto the drive Bernie switched off the engine but continued to visualise her plans taking place before her eyes, even her favourite type, Plan B (her just in case plan).

‘Penny for them Major,’ Serena’s voice finally broke through the daydreaming.

Bernie started and jumped slightly, not quite aware of her surroundings for a moment, as she looked across at Serena and her seductive smirk she was absolutely certain she was making the right decision for once in her life.

She knew this woman would play an important part in her life when she’d spied her by her clapped out SAAB all those months ago but never in her wildest dreams could she have believed Serena Campbell would deign to return her kiss, let alone her love.

Serena gathered her coat and bag as she prized herself out of Bernie’s ‘Anchovy Tin’, as one jealous colleague had deemed it, neither of the women cared one iota what a jealous inept Registrar thought. They’d earned their Consultants status through sheer hard work, Bernie’s had even been life threatening and almost succeeded, unsuccessfully to Serena’s great joy and wonder.

The food was due to arrive in around an hour, which gives them time to get in, change, shower and relax, ready for a pleasant evening ahead.

As they made their way up to the bedroom after getting things prepared and laid out on the living room coffee table and opening the wine to breathe. The sun was still shining in through the bedroom window, catching in the blonde tones of Bernie’s unruly locks, making Serena gasp with arousing thoughts (when wasn’t she around her Wolfe woman?)

Bernie had turned the shower on to warm the water up before heading back into the bedroom to undress, always casting sideways glances at Serena getting undressed too. Both of them knew they’d end up showering together because the mood was just right and they could barely contain themselves when they were finally alone together. 

Neither woman had known a passion such as this for another person, they were besotted with each other, couldn’t keep their hands and mouths off the body that was now barely inches away under the cascading water flow. Lathering the hair and cleaning the body that quivered in response under their lovers tender touch, Bernie pressed Serena against the tiled wall as she insinuated her right leg between those delicious thighs and rolled the top of her leg against the brunette’s mons while the swollen lips of Serena’s desire parted to try embracing her, Bernie could feel the texture of Serena’s juices glide easily over her skin feeling desire through the fog of her passion.

Serena clawed her back with her left hand as she grasped a handful of blonde hair with her right, her desire intensifying before Bernie’s fingers had even entered her or touched her clit, her nipples were being played like a Stradivarius by a Master musician and she was about to reach the peak of her orgasm by this act alone. 

Bernie could feel the pulsing of Serena’s orgasm resonate up her thigh and trigger her own imminent orgasm as Serena had yanked just that little bit harder on her hair, the clung to each other, heads resting on the other’s shoulder as they gradually came back to Earth with time to spare before the delivery was due.

Wrapping themselves in warm, soft and fluffy dressing gowns, they’d just warmed the plates as the doorbell rang indicating the delivery of their food. After such a long day the repast was welcome and they curled up like bookends, positioned either end of the luxurious settee and sipping their wine.

Bernie knew she’d planned things perfectly as they finished eating and she’d taken the waste into the kitchen to remove the unwanted smell of cold food just as a knock sounded at the front door. 

‘I’ll see who it is darling’, Bernie announced nonchalantly.

Opening the front door she smiled widely at the delivery driver, while holding a fore finger to her lip asking for silence. She accepts the delivery and closes the door quietly as she takes a few deep breaths and steadied herself for what was about to happen. She walks back to the kitchen where she puts the Champagne and Strawberries in the fridge.

In one hand she has red roses and in the other hand is the small red velvet package with the surprise. Taking a deep breath Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe does one of the scariest things of her entire life, she walks into the romantic ambience of the living room, kneels in front of Serena Wendy Campbell and opens the package to show her fiancée the vintage diamond ring which is the Wolfe family heirloom for the eldest child to give.


	17. Q for Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale continues with Q for Quarantine

As Bernie went to place the ring on Serena’s trembling finger, the doorbell rang once more with the almost forgotten takeaway they’d ordered for dinner. The blonde tenderly places a kiss on the brunette’s forehead as she whispers lovingly, ‘back in a minute, don’t you get going anywhere darling.’

Bernie was heard at the door talking for a few minutes rather than the usual open, grab and shut, that is her usual modus operandi. Serena strained her ears to try and hear what was being said and failed miserably, however, she did hear her partner tell the caller to be careful and wrap up warm just as the door closed and the blonde made her way to the kitchen with the food.

Serena hears the banging around in the cupboards, Bernie’s heavy handed way of doing things out there, then the microwave pinged informing Serena that the dishes would arrive warm and the food wouldn’t immediately be cold. Bernie knew her foibles down to the last little dot above every I in her writing. Clanging of cutlery, then shuffling footsteps carefully made their way down the wooden passage in socked feet. 

The image of her big macho army medic bringing her food on a tray, while wearing pyjamas and fluffy socks made Serena’s heart melt and as she was handed her tray she stared lovingly into those magnificent eyes with such adoration that Bernie gulped loudly and was just about to see if Serena minded missing food until her stomach warned her violently not to even think about it.

As Serena ate at her normal pace, she was always amazed at the almost supersonic pace Bernie eats at, more hoovering food into her body than enjoying or savouring her meal. She hadn’t eaten this way for quite a while, so Serena began to wonder what she was playing at when she noted the deep intense swirling of the woman’s eyes, how dark they’d become. She knew that look, relished in the power her body had over this normally controlled ex-soldier, so began her own games.

As she ate her food at her own pace, she moaned and groaned with such delight that Bernie could do nothing more than instantly cease the demolition of her meal and just stare with her mouth open at the noises of pleasure usually reserved for the bedroom. Now that the blonde had ceased her shovelling, Serena gave her a sly smile and asked, ‘finished eating have we?’

Bernie was far from finishing but after seeing that amorous look in her lovers eyes she just nodded and would have agreed to anything she was asked. Grabbing the plate from the blonde, Serena took them through to the kitchen, doggy bagged the food for later and tidied the worktop up now because she didn’t want to do it later. Bernie carried the wine glasses and bottle of wine through to be placed by the dishes of food, once she saw Serena had finished and was watching her with that intensity of hers, she grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, turning off lights as they went along.

Once in the bedroom she gently sat Serena on the end of their king size bed and asked, ‘now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?’ A crafty smile spread across that wide mouth as she knelt once again before the brunette and tenderly slid her family heirloom onto her fiancée’s finger where it fit just perfectly, as she just knew that it would. She looked into beautiful brown eyes, a shade darker than her own, that now swam with unshed tears of pure happiness to match her own and she slowly leant forward to kiss those tender lips.

Laying exhausted in bed together after consummating their engagement they dreamily discussed when and where they’d like to get married, round two was about to begin due to the amorous mood of both women when Bernie’s mobile began ringing rudely interrupting their pleasure. 

‘Wolfe speaking’, Serena lies there naked and smirking because she just loves the way Bernie answers her phone to unknown callers, getting even more turned on by her terse responses, until she ends the call. As the blonde places her mobile on the bedside table she turns her stunned face to Serena before announcing;

‘That was NHS Track and Trace, it seems our delivery driver has just had clarification that he has tested positive for Covid-19, so my darling we’re both under a two week quarantine, whatever will we find to do with all that free time?’


	18. R for Rub

‘That was NHS Track and Trace, it seems our delivery driver has just had clarification that he has tested positive for Covid-19, so my darling we’re both under a two week quarantine, whatever will we find to do with all that free time?’

‘Oh I’m sure we’ll find something to pass the time my love’, murmurs Serena who remained snuggled up on the settee in the living room, determined not to move from in front of the blazing log fire. 

Bernie wasn’t too impressed, they both had some really urgent and complex operations listed for the next two weeks and they’d already been rescheduled a couple of times due to the pandemic in their area and now this, it reminded her of the time she first came to Holby as a patient and Jac Naylor quarantined her with suspected Tuberculosis. All pointless and a waste of bloody time.

‘Oh do sit down and relax Bernie love, there’s nothing we can do about it.’

‘But he wore a mask to the door, we kept well apart, food was placed on the step and I didn’t retrieve it until he had gone, so …’

‘Please stop pacing and don’t moan about it Bernie.’

‘But ….’

‘No buts, just sit here and destress, come on sit’, as Serena pats the cushion she expects Bernie to sit on. She doesn’t stop tapping or take the smirk off her face until the leggy blonde sits exactly where she wants her. Serena firmly holds her shoulders and gently turns her to the left until she’s able to begin rubbing circles with her thumbs into the tense muscles bunching at her shoulders. Working left and right the brunette rubbed the stress away from the tensed up back then worked her way back up to massage the knotted muscles of her neck and slowly and sensually starts to rub her hands over Bernie’s beautiful ears, relaxing her with the use of acupressure points until she sees the woman before her decompress and thoroughly relax, noticing how her eyes almost rolled back in her head.

Bernie felt Serena’s magic fingers rub all the knots and tension away, then those amazing digits dug out all the hardness of her strong neck, rubbing into the places her mouth usually sucks and bites. Serena has never attempted to do acupressure on her ears before and slowly the blonde felt herself begin to sink down further in the cushion and rest carefully on a pair of voluptuous breasts, she realised she was making humming and moaning noises of pleasure which became more and more erotic as they travelled over the cranial surfaces until Bernie was so turned on she carefully stood.

Taking her partner’s hand in hers Bernie led them both upstairs, along the corridor until she quietly opened their bedroom door, escorted Serena into their boudoir and lay her tenderly on the bed, then whispered into her ear that she was going to fetch the massage oil from the ensuite and they would spend the evening giving each other a well deserved rub.


End file.
